Garadh (KhisanthtA)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter Level: 3 Experience: 5,508 XP (6,000 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Middle Landellian Deity: None First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Tower of the Black Pearl Background: Open Abilities STR: 18 +4 ( 10 pts) Racial +2 DEX: 14 +2 ( 05 pts) CON: 14 +2 ( 05 pts) INT: 12 +1 ( 02 pts) WIS: 08 -1 (-02 pts) CHA: 10 +0 ( 00 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 35 = + CON (6) + FC (3) (Fighter) AC: 18 = + DEX (2) + Armor (3) + Shield (2) + Dodge (1) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (2) + Dodge (1) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (3) + Shield (2) INIT: +2 = (2) BAB: +3 = (3) CMB: +7 = (3) + STR (4) CMD: 19 = + BAB (3) + STR (4) + DEX (2) Fortitude: +7 = (3) + CON (2) + Great Fortitude (2) Reflex: +3 = (1) + DEX (2) Will: +0 = (1) + WIS (-1) Speed: 30' Weapon Statistics Flail: Attack: +06 = (02) + STR (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 20/x2; Bludgeoning; Special: Disarm and Trip PA Flail: Attack: +05 = (02) + STR (04) + Power Attack (-1) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+6, Crit: 20/x2; Bludgeoning; Special: Disarm and Trip Dagger: Attack: +06 = (02) + STR (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2; Pierce or Slashing Ranged Sling: Attack: +04 = (02) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2; Bludgeoning; Range Incr: 50 ft Thrown Attack: +04 = (02) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Dagger: Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2; Range Increment: 10 ft Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter (+1 hit point) Bonus Feat: One bonus feat at first level Skills: One additional skill rank per level Class Features Fighter Armor/Weapons: Proficient with simple and martial weapons, all armor and shields Bonus Feat Bravery: +1 bonus on Will saves against fear Feats Power Attack (1st Level): May choose to take a -1 penalty on melee attack roll to gain +2 damage Great Fortitude (Human Bonus Feat): +2 bonus to Fortitude saves Catch Off-Guard (Fighter Bonus Feat, level 1): No penalty when using improvised melee weapons Dodge ((Fighter Bonus Feat, level 2): +1 dodge bonus to AC Traits Capable (Perception) (General): +1 trait bonus to Perception & it is a class skill Knowledgeable (dungeoneering and history) (General): +1 trait bonus to both, Knowledge (history) is class skill. Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 08 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Human (02) (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 7 2 3 4 -2 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -2 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Fly 0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 1 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 6 1 3 1 +1 trait Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 6 1 3 1 +1 trait Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 5 2 3 -1 +1 trait Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -1 +0 Ride 4 1 3 2 -2 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -2 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 2 0 0 4 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 lb Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Light Wooden Shield 3 gp 5 lb Flail 8 gp 5 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Sling 0 gp 0 lb Sling Bullets (20) NT 10 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Trail Rations (4 days) 2 gp 4 lb Bedroll NT 5 lb Rope, hemp, 50 ft. NT 10 lb Lamp, common NT 1 lb Lamp oil (3 flasks) NT 3 lb Waterskin NT 4 lb Cost of Living: Average 100 gp 0 lb Total Weight: 70 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 1,295 SP: 06 CP: 06 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Male Age: 24 Height: 5' 10" Weight: 178 lb. Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Gray Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Muscular but lithe man with close-cropped hair and beard. His eyes are dark and seem to scan far horizons. Demeanor: Somewhat brash but jovial. Background Garadh grew up in the Planks district of Venza. A poor upbringing and violent surroundings meant that he learned to fight at an early age. As a young adult, he left the district to serve as a guard in Venza's dockyards and became able to afford a small home in the Gull district. Several years of guarding warehouses and the like have left him tired of this work and he has decided to seek greater rewards (and dangers). Adventure Log Ogre in the Rushes Sept 27th, 2012 to Jan 13th, 2013 XP Received: 1,263 XP Treasure: 1,287.66 GP Tower of the Black Pearl Feb 5th, 2013 to August 12th, 2013 XP Received: 42 XP ( 0 EXP + 6*7/day) Total: 1,305 XP Feb 11th 2nd lvl XP Received: 2,004 XP ( 783 EXP + 111*11/day) Total: 3,309 XP Jun 2nd 3rd lvl XP Received: 2,199 XP (1134 EXP + 71*15/day) Total: 5,508 XP Aug 12th 4,245 XP Treasure: 36 GP ( 0 EXP + 6*6/day) Feb 11th Treasure: 2,588 GP (1367 EXP + 111*11/day) Jun 2nd Treasure: 2,607 GP (1400 EXP + 71*17/day) Aug 12th 4,231 GP Consumed: 1 gp 50' hemp rope .01 gp 1 copper to the boatman Approvals *Approval (22 Sep 2012) (Systole, Judge) level 1 *Approval (22 Sep 2012) (Satin Kngihts, Judge) level 1 *Approval (14 Jun 2013) (Satin Kngihts, Judge) level 2 Category:Approved Characters Category:The Dunn Wright Inn